His obsession
by agitosgirl
Summary: Naruto loved her, he loved her with everything he had and more. And when he gets back from his training trip, he's going to show her ow much he cherishes her. And she is going to be with him. Whether she wants to be or not isn't really her choice, because he would take her. For only he would be allowed to be with her. She was his, after all.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I shouldn't be doing this. I already have two stories that I need to work on, and a 3****rd**** one coming up. I shouldn't be making the workload on myself so big. But I know that nothing is going to get done unless I get this idea out of my head and into all of yours! So here, this is my story. I hope that you'll all enjoy!**

Naruto panted, the warm water running down his back. He trembled as the pleasure rippled through him; it left him feeling extremely lightheaded. He closed his eyes for a second, his fantasies were running wild.

He was standing in a relatively small bathtub, one that only had room for a single individual. The bathroom itself was tiny, but with the Pervy Sage running around and spending all of their money on women and booze, there was hardly any left for good hotel rooms. Not to say this was hotel was bad; Naruto could've actually brought a larger room. But that would have meant sharing a room with the Perv, and Naruto would die before letting him catch him in this lewd act.

Another shaky moan escaped his lips, his left arm was up against the wall, supporting him, a single picture was being clutched in his hand. A picture of her…

His right hand was busy, stroking his hard and hot flesh at a vigorous pace.

He looked up from where he had bowed his head in order to stare at the picture. He had made sure to put protective plastic wrap around it, so it would never be damaged by natural causes, like water for instance….

But he wasn't some huge pervert! He didn't just protect that one picture so he could…um…'relieve' himself in the shower with it! He did that with all his photos of her! She was special and deserved that extra treatment.

"Shit..." A soft curse escaped his lips, the longer he stared at her beautiful photo, and the more he wanted her. All to himself. And no one else.

Her perfect, silk like hair, just waiting to be caressed. Her soft looking cheeks that would fill up with the most beautiful blush. Her eyes always filled with such emotions! They would burn right through his soul, always sending the most wonderful sensations throughout his body whenever she looked at him. And her lips, oh her lips! They invited him to come closer, to kiss them, or maybe even bite them. They were so full and luscious; he could imagine them right now, wrapped around his….

"Gah!" His head dropped as his movements picked up along with his fantasies. He could already picture her, soaking wet and down on her knees for him. He imagined that it was her hand bringing him closer and closer to completion and not his own, stroking and caressing every part that her hands could fit around. That is, until she decides to use her mouth instead.

"Aaah! Nnng!" And with the image burned into his scull of his love with her pouty lips wrapped firmly around his piece, Naruto came. And he came hard.

His little soldiers flew out of him and onto the tiled walls of the shower. Naruto stood there, gasping at the sensations. He was in there for a little while longer, it seems that most of his energy had came out from his lower head. Finally, with one deep breath, he turned off the water and headed out of the bathtub. He looked at the picture and smiled longingly.

'_Hinata' _He thought lovingly, a sigh left his lips as he gently stroked the photo. _'Don't worry, I'll be home_ _soon, and then I'll get to see your gorgeous face again.'_

Despite him being away with Pervy Sage for three years, he still managed to get a very recent looking picture of her. And, although it was taken the year before, Naruto still wanted to rush home to see his lady love, his special gal. Even though she didn't know she was his gal, it didn't really matter to him. All that mattered was that he loved her with everything he had, and very soon, she would love him too.

Whether she wanted to or not.

**A/N: And that's my prologue! But wait, what was in the picture exactly? When did Naruto start liking** **Hinata? Why is he being so weird and stalkerish? Where is Jiraiya? And who let the dogs out? CALM DOWN! All of these questions and more will be answered next chapter. Whenever that'll be posted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello peoples! I am back with another chapter I'd like to thank YungHime, Kagomefan00, A.S.-sama, naruhina fan, in your dreams, and Rose Tiger for taking the time to review my humble little story. Now, unto the chapter!**

Naruto was lying in bed; the moonlight was streaming in through the open window, giving the shabby hotel room an illuminating glow. He was wearing only his boxers as he lied underneath the sheets.

He had one hand behind his head as a gazed at a different picture of his beloved. Nothing was really different about it, besides the fact that her smile was a little wider.

The picture was of the leaf's princesses, the one and only Hinata Hyuuga. She looked to be around 15 when the picture was taken. It was set in a small clearing, the grass was extremely green and flowers of multiple shades and colors littered the area. The sunlight was lighting up the area in such a fashion that everything seemed to glitter. But Narutos' main focus was the girl at the center of the photo. She was smiling directly at the camera, it was an extremely shy and uncertain smile though, as if she wasn't used to having any sort of attention directed at her. A very light blush was covering her delicate cheeks; her long silk hair was gently framing her face making her look extremely angelic.

She was adorning a floppy sun hat and a very beautiful light blue sundress. It fitted her form nicely, showing off all of her curves, and it revealed how big her chests had gotten over the years. Naruto personally enjoyed the incredible view the picture gave him, but he was still a little pissed that other people had gotten to see his girl like this. This was a picture of a picnic her and her teammates had went on together. That mutt had probably drooled all over her…..

Naruto shook all the negative thought out of his head. A very light blush appeared on his cheeks, as did a very small smile. He really couldn't wait to go home and great his one and only….

A yawn escaped his lips as his eyes started to droop. He brought the picture closer to his face.

"Goodnight Hinata," he whispered before kissing the photo," have sweet dreams my love."

He placed the pillow underneath his pillow before dozing off into oblivion.

_"Dream setting"_

_Naruto was finally back home! After 3 years of being away from the village, and after eternal time training he was home once more. He had greeted many of his friends while wandering around in the leaf. But the one person he had wanted to see more than anything had yet to be found. A wave of disappointment swept through him. Where could she be? Was she out on a mission? When was she gonna be back?_

_Naruto made his way over to the top of the Hokage's monument, it would keep his mind off his love, at least for awhile. Then he was going to head back to his old apartment to worship the shrine he had made in her honor. Yeah, that would defiantly help him feel better._

_As he reached his sacred spot on top of the fourth's head a wonderful surprise greeted him. It was his princess._

_She stood there, in the same outfit as the photo, the sun was going sown illuminating her and making her seem even more perfect in Naruto's eyes._

_"Hinata.." Her name escaped his lips as a sigh._

_She turned around at the sound of her name, time seemed to sop for him as their yes met for the very first time in years. A shockwave of emotions hit him as they gazed into each others souls. He shivered as a feeling of euphoria swept over his being._

_"N-n-naruto! Y-y-you're r-r-really b-b-back!" She squeaked out. A blush immediately covered her cheeks as he sent a wide smile her way._

_"Yeah! Of course I am, I had to come back if I plan on becoming the Hokage!" He made his way over to her. She shyly ducked her head down and inched away form him slowly. A deep filling of sadness and rejection rooted itself in Naruto's gut. Did she hate him? Was she scared of him like everyone else?_

_He ignored the doubt in the back of his mind and plastered on a fake smile. "Come on Hinata! I've been gone for so long and I don't even get one hug?" He pouted, although he secretly desired nothing more than to scoop her up in his arms._

_"O-oh! W-w-well O-o-okay…." Naruto felt his breath caught in his throat as she rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. There was absolutely no space in between them. His arms immediately returned the favor, crushing her body even closer to him. _

_It was driving him insane. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as his nostrils were filled with her scent. It was like vanilla and some other rich essence that could only be classified as Hinata. He slowly exhaled, and feeling of her chest crushed against his caused a stirring deep in his loins. He realized that he would have to let her go soon, or else she would feel his "little" friend pressing against her stomach. _

_They both reluctantly separated form each others warm embrace. They stared up at each other, their faces a few inches apart. Their eyes were hooded and a light red color dusted their cheeks. _

_"Hinata…" He whispered his voice low and husky. She put a finger to his lips in order to silence him. Her hand slid to his cheeks once she was sure that he wasn't going to speak._

_"N-n-naruto, I-I h-h-have a co-co-confe-fession t-t-to m-make." She paused in order to look down and regain her bearings. He waited patiently for her to continue, his heart hammering in his chest. She finally looked back up at him. He almost moaned at the look the she was giving him. It was filled with nothing but pure determination. It was the same confident filled gaze that he saw during her fight with Neji. He had to restrain himself from letting out a moan._

_"Naruto." Her voice had lost its usual stutter, it was instead filled with the same confidence that her eyes held. _

_"Every since I first saw you, I thought that you were special. Ever since you came to save me from that group of bullies, I've had a small crush on you. And all throughout the years of the Academy, I saw you try, and you kept trying no matter what anyone threw your way. I my crush on you was like a flower; it grew and grew and grew until finally, during the Chunnin exams, it blossomed into love. When you gave me the courage to face Neji during the preliminary rounds, that's when I realized that you were the only one for me,."_

_Naruto's eyes widened. He really couldn't believe it, the girl of his dreams was confessing her love to him! It was the most incredible feeling in the world! He felt as though he could literally do anything. He opened his mouth to respond back to her feelings of love when she placed her finger back into her mouth. She looked oddly crestfallen._

_"Shhh Naruto, you don't have to say anything. I don't expect you to feel the same way as I do. I understand if you want to keep our relationship the same. After all, I do know about your feeling towards Sakura and how much you love her…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down, a rejected look had covered her features._

_Naruto felt like a complete jackass. He couldn't believe that the love his life actually thought that another woman would even compare to her! It was absolutely ludicrous! _

_"Hinata look at me." He commended softly. Her head remained bowed. _

_"Hinata." Still no response._

_ He grabbed her chin before tilting her head upwards._

_"Hinata, I love you too. So much." Her eyes widened, but before she could react, he dipped his head down and kissed her. _

_Her gasp was muffled by his lips, but she gave in and wrapped her arms around his shoulder, getting more into the kiss. She felt his tongues trace over the crease of her lips, asking for permission to enter. She moaned softly and opened her mouth. Their tongues began a very passionate dance together as pleasure coursed throughout their bodies._

_Naruto was in complete and utter bliss. He let on hand fall to the small of her back, while the other hand tangled itself in her hair. He tugged on it and tilted his head in order to get better access. The way her tongue would shyly reach out and touch his drove him absolutely insane. Pure and unadulterated pleasure flowed through his veins and burned him like molten lava. It was getting very hot, very fast. _

_He felt his pants getting tighter around the crotch area. He felt it poke her. But instead of being disgusted and calling him a dirty pervert and running away, she just moaned even louder and started grinding her body softly against his. He groaned and grinded back even harder._

_They pulled away, a trail of spit still connecting their lips. _

_"Naruto.." Hinata panted. "Please, I need you so badly…."_

_"But, what if someone sees?" He argued back weakly. He wanted nothing more than to peel off her clothes and dive into her innocence, but he didn't want any sicko to get a free show._

_"I don't care." She hooked his legs around his was and grinned even harder against him, they both groaned at the feeling. _

_"Please Naruto," she panted in his ear," I need you so much..."_

_Naruto bit his lips to suppress his noises of excitement. No one really comes up here besides him, so it wouldn't hurt. And if she wanted it as badly as he did….._

_His hands reached up and pulled the straps of her dress down…_

_"End Dream setting"_

Naruto woke up with a start to the chirping of birds. He silently swore to himself. It had been another dream! Another tease of what could happened once he returned back home.

He slid the sheets of his body and stood up.

_'Oh well,'_ He thought to himself_," once I get home, I am going to make that dream a reality! Believe it!"_

He pulled the picture from underneath his pillow and headed into the bathroom. There was plenty of time to make his dream come true. But right now, he had a rather demanding erection that he needed to get rid of….

**A/N: And done! Another chapter done! An d now that I'm on vacation I'll be able to get a lot more chapters out to you guys. See you next time! Please remember to review and I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hell o my wonderful readers! Hank you so much for taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it! I would also like to thank Danish Derp, Yunghime, Kagomefan00, A.S-sama, naruhina fan, in your dreams, Rose Tiger, jormungandr1994, Young Napoleon22, SherriexKaiser, Guest, Shadow Vortex, and SaltyUchiha for reviewing my story! I will comment on some of those now.**

**Jormungandr1994- Ask me again if you're not sure by the end of this chapter.**

**Young Napoleon 22- Well thanks for checking out my profile. I will do my every best to mold out a Naruto the world has never seen! He will come from the darkest comers of my imagination…**

**SherriexKaiser/Guest- I hope this update was fast enough for you…**

**A.S-sama- You'll find out how this started in due time.**

**YungHime- He is. The love of his life is waiting for him back home.**

**Ayrmed- Thank you. I am going to try and take a different take with all of my stories.**

**Shadow Vortex- Thank you. I am so glad you like my stories! And I am trying to make my chapters longer. Well, longer than the chapter before it.**

**SaltyUchiha- There is a reason that dream sequence was put as a chapter. Also, don't use double negatives in a sentence. It completely switches your meaning around.**

** Anyway, thank you once again for reviewing! Please, enjoy this chapter!**

Naruto was jumping through the trees at an alarming rate. Excitement ran through his veins, he was so close to being back home. So close to being back with her….

At the thought of his love he shot from branch to branch even faster. He was just itching to get home to her. He would finally confess his never ending love for her. He just had to!

"Naruto, you sure are in a rush to get home! You got a special lady waiting for you or something?" His mentor snapped him out of his thoughts.

_"_Huh? Oh yeah! I do have a certain someone that I want to see! How'd you know that?" Naruto questioned him.

"Well it has something to do with the fact that the tree are nothing but blurs and you've got a certain look on your face. So tell me, what's so special about this girl that you have to sprint home to see her?" The old sage asked.

He had never seen the boy in such a rush, not even over ramen. Not only that, but his young protégé never once mentioned anything about a girl. There were certain times where he'd catch him staring dreamily into space, or mumbling in his sleep, but never once did Naruto ever mention anything about a girl. He was extremely curious.

Naruto grinned widely. "Oh well, you see, once I get home I'm going to confess my love for her!" He proclaimed without a hint of doubt.

Jiraiya frowned. If this girl was who he thought it was then things were going to end badly. Kami knows how crushed Naruto would be when she rejected him…

"Naruto stop. We need to talk." Jiraiya stated solemnly.

Naruto would've protested loudly at the delay had it not been for the Sannins' usual jolly attitude turning more somber. He stopped on a wide branch. It was sturdy enough to hold the combined weight.

His mentor stopped next to him.

"Okay Pervy Sage, what's this about? I really want to get home." Naruto complained, he was really anxious to start heading home again!

"Naruto, we need to talk about this "confession" of yours." Jiraiya informed him gravely.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confusion painted across his features.

"Look, I just don't think it's a good idea for you to confess." Jiraiya explained to him.

"What! Why the hell not?! I've been waiting years to tell her how I feel and you're telling me I shouldn't?" Naruto exclaimed angrily. His hands were clenched into fists at his sides.

Jiraiya sighed; he knew this was going to be complicated.

"Listen Naruto, I just don't think she'll return your feelings and you'll end up getting hurt." Jiraiya warned.

"What's that supposed to mean! Look, I appreciate you looking out for me Pervy Sage, but I can handle a little rejection. And even if she doesn't feel the same way at first, I'm sure she'd be willing to go on a date with me!" He declared loudly with conviction in his voice.

Jiraiya crossed his arms and gave his apprentice a look of pure disbelief.

"Oh yeah? Well answer me this, has she agreed to go on a date with you any of the times that she's asked?" He questioned his pupil rhetorically. He already knew the answer to the question.

"What are you talking about? I've never asked her on a date before!" Naruto questioned. He was quite confused, what the hell was the perv talking about?

"You have asked her out before haven't you?" Jiraiya was surprised when Naruto shook his head, "no".

"I haven't gotten the chance to. But the minute I see her, that's what I'm gonna do!" Naruto promised. He was finally going to court her, after all these years! He couldn't wait.

"Woah woah woah! Naruto, I've _seen _you ask her out! I've seen her smash her fist into that thick head of yours! Are you really going to tell me that you've _never_, not once, asked this girl out?" Jiraiya wasn't going to take his apprentice lying to his face kindly. It was a sign of disrespect he wouldn't tolerate.

"What are you talking about? That was _Sakura _I asked out. Are you feeling ok Pervy Sage? Or is your old age finally getting to you?" Naruto utterly lost. Why had the conversation switched from confessing to the love of his life to all those times Sakura rejected him? It just didn't make any sense.

"Isn't that the girl you're talking about now" Jiraiya asked, ignoring the snarky remark about his age. He may be old, but he remembered the knuckle head fruitlessly chasing after the pink headed girl. It had been painful to watch.

"What!? Hell no! Why would you think…." Naruto trailed off as a light bulb appeared over his head.

"Oh! You think that I'm in love with Sakura!" Naruto couldn't help it, he busted out laughing. He had completely forgotten that he convinced everyone in the village that he had a crush on his female team mate. He still couldn't believe everyone had brought it.

"Of course I am! You spent your time doing 3 things Naruto. You were either training, eating ramen, or chasing after that girl. Are you really going to stand there and tell me that you fell in love with another girl in the village while you've been gone for three years?" He interrogated the fox container.

Naruto slowly stopped laughing before wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"No, I don't expect you to believe that. But I do expect you to believe that I never really like Sakura like that. I was just faking it." Naruto explained.

"You faked your entire crush? Why would you do that?" The sage inquired in disbelief. He had a hard time imagining this ramen loving goof ball to fake an entire crush so well that everyone around him brought it.

"You and I both know how the people in the village treat me because of the fox." Naruto's face became solemn. "If I had asked such a sweet girl out, she would've said yes even if she didn't like me just to spare my feelings. She would've been ridiculed by the entire village if she had gone out with me. Not to mention her relationship with her family was already horrible, I didn't want to make it any worse for her."

An air of silence swept over them both. Only the sounds of the wind passing through the trees could be heard. Jiraiya felt slightly guilty. He knew he should've been there for the kid, but he did have a spy network to keep up. But still, it was upsetting to know that Naruto couldn't even be with the girl he liked because of the villagers. He didn't know that his treatment had been _that _bad…

"Come on Naruto, we'd better hurry up and get home." Jiraiya informed him, making a move to begin jumping through the trees again.

"Huh?" Naruto broke from his train of thought and gave his sensei a surprised stare.

"You want to snatch this girl up before anyone else does, right?"

Naruto enthusiastically nodded his head. "Yeah, of course I do! I don't want her dating some stuck up bastard!"

His Hinata only deserved the very best! Someone who would love and cherish her like he would!

"Then come on!" Jiraiya shot through the trees once more, Naruto hot on his tail.

Naruto eagerly walked through the village ignoring all of the stares he was receiving from all the villagers. There was a bounce to his steps; he couldn't wait to find Hinata. Today would be the day she would know of his love. If he played his cards right, today could also be the start of a very beautiful relationship…

Jiraiya observed the knuckle head quietly. Never before had he seemed so ecstatic, not even that time Jiraiya offered to pay for all of his ramen for a week straight!

'_He's really looking forward to see this girl._' Jiraiya thought to himself. _'But, business does come before pleasure…'_ Tsunade needed to be made aware of their presence back inside the village. He didn't want to, but he was going to have to snap his young student back into reality.

Naruto, on the other hand, was trying to come up with a unique way of expressing his love to the Hyuuga princesses.

_'Maybe I should just tell her how I fell. No, that would be too simple and generic. How about I give her a kiss filled with nothing but the utmost passion, pleasure and love, and she'd be so breathless that-'_

"Naruto, you do realize that we need to report to Tsunade before we do anything else, right?" Jiraiya's' voice snapped him out of his planning.

Naruto felt his world stop right then and there. He waited years, **_years, _**to confess his love to her. Patience was his only friend as he spent day after day watching her from a far, waiting to make her his.

He was patient when she gave him the medical cream, when all he wanted was to wrap his arms around her and kiss the life out of her for the gift.

He was patient when she was brutally attacked by her cousin; when all he wanted to do was wrap her in a loving embrace and tell her that he would always protect her and kick Neji's ass for hurting his hime.

He was patient when she didn't show up to wish him goodbye the day he left for training, when all he wanted to do was to see her one last time.

He was patent all those years of being away from her, and not being able to personally see her once, when all he wanted to do was run back and scoop her in his arms and never let go.

But right now, after waiting for so long to be with her, his patience was wearing out. He really couldn't wait to be with her, and finding out that he had to wait even longer killed him on the inside.

Jiraiya immediately noticed the crestfallen look upon his apprentices' face. He felt some guilt bubbling inside of his chest. The toad sage knew what it felt like to be hopelessly in love with a girl, so much so that he would bend over backwards for her. Unfortunately for him, that woman held absolutely no romantic interesting him. The scars of her many rejections still wounded him to this day…

"You know what Naruto? You can go ahead if you want. I can report in to Tsunade by myself. You just go find your girl." He told the young teen.

Narutos' eyes lit up with joy as he grinned at his master. "Really? You mean it?" Naruto was absolutely ecstatic! He could go find her!

The sage nodded his head. "Yes, you can go see her. _But_!" The old pervert added extra emphasis to the word. A massively perverted smile made its way onto his face." You have to tell me all about the experience afterwards! I do need inspiration for my book after all."

Naruto glared at the sage while clenching both his fists at his side. "You pervert! As if I would tell you anything about our relationship so you can put it into one of your dirty books!" He raved vehemently.

He started storming into the village at a fast pace, eager to escape the influences of his perverted teacher.

"Oh and Naruto?" Jiraiya called after him.

Naruto looked over his shoulder casting the sage a glare. "What?" He responded back harshly.

Jiraiya grinned at him before giving him two thumbs up. "Good luck." He said sincerely.

Naruto was surprised; he certainly hadn't been expecting that. He sent a large grin towards his teacher.

"Thanks, but I won't be needing luck!" With that, he waved at his perverted teacher before running off and disappearing into the crowds.

Jiraiya turned and headed towards the Hokage's' office. He really did wish Naruto the best of luck with this girl. He deserved this bit of happiness to make up for all the despair in his life.

Naruto ran into the crowds. He would pause every few seconds at the slightest hint of dark hair. But to his complete and utter dismay, none of the dark haired women were his angel. His disappointment grew with every mistaken face. But, there was no way he was going to give up hope, he had to find her, no matter what!

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto spun around to face whoever just shouted his name. He saw the very familiar face of his pink haired teammate making her way through the crowd to greet him.

"Oh, hey Sakura, how ya been?" He asked her with a large grin on his face. He was genuinely happy to see her. Maybe she would know where Hinata was!

She pulled him into a hug when she was close enough. He awkwardly patted her on the back. He was confused by her actions. She hadn't exactly been friend of the year the last time he was in the village. He was befuddled by the change.

"Oh wow Naruto, you've really grown.' She had pulled back from the hug and was studying closely.

"Umm yeah, I guess." Naruto wasn't really paying her any mind. He was still searching for his sweetheart_. 'Is that her? No, her hair isn't that dark. Is that her? Nope, her hair is dark green, not the enchanting color of dark blue…'_

_"_Say Naruto," Avery light blush overtook her features as she struck a small pose for him. "Have I changed?"

Naruto glanced back down at his companion. He didn't really care too much about her looks. Not when there was a Hyuuga to be found. He just looked her over quickly before going back to searching the crowd.

"Yeah, whatever. Hey listen; do you know where Hinata is?" He questioned her eagerly.

"Umm…" Now it was Sakura's turn to be befuddled. Usually by this point, Naruto would be trying to ask her out on a date. Why was he asking for Hinata?

"Well, she's probably at training ground 8 with her teammates. Hey Naruto, it's been awhile since we've last seen each other so how about we-"

"Thanks Sakura! I'll get there as fast as I can to meet up with her! It was great seeing you, bye!" With that statement, Naruto left Sakura behind in the dust.

She was absolutely shocked. She wasn't sure what exactly had transpired. Then she felt the anger build.

'_How dare he cut me off!? I were about to offer him ramen and a chance to bond after not seeing each other, and all he wants to do is talk to Hinata? What type of bullcrap is that?'_

She grumbled to herself before walking away. That was the last time she tried to be nice to him!

Naruto was sprinting from tree to tree. He was using all of his five senses in an attempt to catch her. She might not be at the training grounds, but Naruto wouldn't let his hopes down. She was going to be there, and then he would finally after all these years confess! Hopefully, they would go out, and then get married, and then, start a family!

Naruto became lost in his dream world filled with Hinata, ramen, and their kids. It was incredible.

SLAM!

"Ow!"

"O-ouch!"

Well, it was incredible until Naruto slammed into someone else. They both tumbled onto the forest floor. Naruto landed across the person he crashed into. He was on his butt rubbing his head in pain. If his head wasn't so hard that would've actually hurt him pretty badly. Naruto looked at the person who was crashed into him; he was ready to tell them off for delaying his search. The other person sat up and groaned.

The words died in his throat.

A light blush made its way across his face.

Butterflies fluttered around his stomach like a storm.

His eyes widened, and his mouth hung open.

The person he bumped into, the person he smashed into, was the very person he had been looking for.

Hinata Hyuuga, the owner of his heart.

"Ow! I-I'm sorry for c-crashing into you sir. I-"The words on Hinata's lips died as her eyes met his. A deep red blush spread across her features.

"N-Naruto?"

A large grin made it unto his face. He was ecstatic! Absolutely ecstatic! He really couldn't believe his luck sometimes!

"Hinata!" In his absolute excitement, Naruto scooped Hinata into a hug.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" He exclaimed loudly.

"…."

"Hello? Hinata?"

"…"

Naruto pulled back from the hug when he realized that Hinata had gone slack in his arms. She once again, fainted. Naruto sighed before lying her down on the ground. He seated himself cross-legged next to him. He would wait patiently until she awoke next.

He didn't really understand why she fainted so much around him; there was never an adult to guide him in the ways of women. He always assumed it was because his large personality frightened her. He would do his very best to change that.

He carefully studied her features as she "slept." She had grown even more, her heart was longer. It seemed fuller of life. Her pale skin seemed to glow from the small patches of sunlight that hit it through the trees. Her lashes were long, and curved at the end. Her ruby red lips were pity, and just begging to be kissed. They were so full, firm and luscious, begging for Naruto's own pair of lips to press against them.

His eyes became more hooded the longer he kept his eyes at her lips. They were like sirens calling out to him. He's never resisted them before, why would he start now?

He cupped her cheek with one hand, and stroked it with his thumb. He bent his head towards her slowly. When he was an inch away, he closed his eyes and dove in. His lips met hers and they shared a kiss. A kiss, but not their first kiss together.

He shivered in complete ecstasy as pleasure racked his entire body. He pressed his lips into hers more firmly, molding them together. It felt even better than the first time he did it.

Her mouth parted slightly. Naruto slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned slightly at the sugary taste of her mouth. E felt her tongue gently move across his in very slow caresses. It caused a heat to pool in his lower stomach. He moaned a little louder.

Naruto wasn't scared of getting caught. He may not know why she fainted whenever he was around, but he did know that when she did faint, she was completely gone from the world. The only reason he wasn't concerned with her health is because she only fainted around him. That way, Naruto could…."watch" over her until she awoke. He knew after years of doing this that Hinata wouldn't wake up from kisses like these. She would even participate, sorta..

Naruto pulled away from her lips slowly. He relished every moment of the kiss. He sat straight up and watched her carefully. He was going to sit by her side and watch over her. Like her protector, her knight in shining armor. And when she awoke, he would confess to her. But for right now, he would wait.

His eyes strayed to her lips once again.

Well, a couple more kisses couldn't hurt, right?

Naruto leaned in to steal another kiss.

Naruto Uzumaki was finally back home.

**A/N: Well, that was my chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Please remember to read and review. Also, please check out my other stories! Have a nice day and I will see you next time. Bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Holy shit! I got 23 reviews for just that one chapter! You guys must love this **

**story! I am so happy! Anyways, welcome to the 4th chapter of this story. I got this to **

**you guys as quickly as possible because I know so many of you have requested it. I would like to personally thank all of you who reviewed. Those people were Ayrmed, Rose Tiger, Apex Soldier, Naha Shite, Hinata-Hime-Starz, Young Napoleon22, in your dreams, nanitaa, narutos vixen, Death-By-Sanity, exotao, naruhina fan, A.S-sama, LolaTheSa, DeisuiNeko, 16dragonball256, killer joker, Guest, lollimint, hiNAru Aburame, illeveria, YungHime, and wildsavahnah. Your reviews made my day! Now, to respond to them!**

**Yunghime- Thank you. I hope you do your happy dance again while reading this chapter.**

**Rose Tiger- It won't stay sweet… If you pick up what I'm putting down**

**ileveria- Thank you.**

**Ayrmed- No, it's not strange at all. In this story, everyone cheers for the stalker.**

**Apex Soldier- I had a little fangirl moment when I saw your review. Anyway, I enjoy putting special twists and turns in my stories. I hope you continue to enjoy this one.**

**Naha Shite- Umm.. Thanks! Yes, Naruto has gotten a bit of Pervy Sage into him. I don't really speak spanish, so I had to have my friend translate it for me. But continue to review the way you feel most comfortable.**

**Young Napoleon22- Thanks. Hopefully all my chapters will be great follow up chapters.**

**Hinata-Hime-Starz- Thank you for your bit of advice. I try to make each chapter longer than the last, so that way the length will build up. And I always type the author note last, so it doesn't matter where I put it.**

**in your dreams- I also like where things are headed.**

**nanitaa- Thanks. But things won't stay too cute.**

**narutos vixen- This will get darker. I am warning you of that right now. There's a reason one of the genres is horror.**

**Death-By-Sanity- Thanks, I am glad I lured you into my story.**

**naruhina- The cuteness will disappear later in the story...**

**A.S-sama- i hope all of your questions are answered within this chapter..**

**dragonball256- Your question should be answered in this chapter.**

**Desuineko- Yes, only time will tell how this will affect Sakura...**

**killer joker- Thank you.**

**Guest- Naruto will know of Hinata's feelings soon enough.**

**Lollimint- I believe that all naruhina can be cute one way or another.**

**That's pretty much it. For all those who told me to update quickly, was this quick enough for you? I hope so...**

**Anyway, thank you once again and read on!**

Naruto allowed his lips to graze gently across Hinata's cheek. He repeated the process with her other cheek. He placed another small kiss on her forehead. Naruto finally sat up right and sighed.

It had been ten minutes since the Hyuuga heir fainted. Naruto had spent this time to make up the number of kisses he's missed out on her for the past 2-3 years. Although he wanted her to wake up so he could speak to her once more after years of being away, he did enjoy watching her sleep.

She just appeared so peaceful, like nothing I the world was bothering her. It was a far cry from her usual sullen appearance. It was nice to see the worry lines on her face disappear, even if it was only for a short period of time. It also gave him the opportunity to kiss and touch her as he pleased. So that was another plus side.

Naruto smiled as he played with her silken hair. He could still remember the very first time he kissed her. It was one of his fondest childhood memories.

_Flashback at the academy, Naruto and Hinata are both 11 years old._

_A young Naruto had a bit of a dilemma. It was lunch time at the academy and he decided that today would be the day that he asked Hinata out on date. Naruto had been extremely nervous about the whole ordeal. It calmed his nerves slightly when he found her eating lunch in a secluded area. At least then he wouldn't have to deal with the ridicule from his peers if she rejected him._

_Unfortunately, Naruto decided to go with the 'ripping off the bandage' method of doing things. His jitters were so bad that he just wanted to do this as quickly as possible, he thought it would hurt less that way._

_So, he just walked up from behind her and yelled out a greeting. That had been an awful idea. When she turned and saw it was him, she turned a bright red color before fainting. So now, Naruto was left with the unconscious body of the love of his life._

_He sighed in dismay before rolling her onto her back. At least that way she would be more comfortable. Naruto carefully studied her. His heart rate increased and the color of his cheeks did as well. He had never gotten the chance to study her this close before. Usually, someone would bring her to the nurse if she fainted, and that person was never him. He guessed it was because no one trusted him to carry the Hyuuga princess to the nurse's room._

_Naruto could understand why._

_She was like a porcelain doll. With one wrong move, she would shatter into a million pieces. She appeared even more fragile now. As a matter of fact, she reminded him of one of those princesses from those fairytales. The types of princesses that always ended up getting married with a prince. Naruto dreamed of one day being Hinata's prince._

_Naruto blushed even harder as he recalled one particular story. He recalled that it was about a prince, who awoke the sleeping princess with a kiss, and how she fell in love with him and they got married and lived a long happy life._

_Naruto eyed Hinata's face as an idea popped up. If he kissed her, would she awake and fall for him, like in those stories? The longer Naruto's eyes remained on her, the more and more appealing the idea became. He has seen people carrying her, and during those moments Hinata didn't even so much as flinch in her sleep. So there was a chance he could kiss her and get away with it…._

_Naruto gulped as he leaned down. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest. It was extremely painful. The air around him seemed to be attempting to suffocate him to death. It was also hot, waaay too hot. A drop of sweat slowly rolled down the side of his head as he moved in closer. _

_Naruto kept his gaze on her lips. Her beautiful, soft, luscious lips. They looked absolutely tantalizing. _

_Naruto let out a shaky breath. He was only an inch away from her lips. He swallowed hard before diving in. His shaky lips met hers in an extremely brief kiss. It lasted all of a second before Naruto jolted back up and placed a hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe it! He had actually kissed her! _

_Naruto slowly brought his hand to his lips. They tingled, it was if a fire had met his lips but hadn't burned them. It sent a wonderful sensation through Naruto's body. One that left him feeling slightly dizzy._

_He looked back down at his still sleeping love. She hadn't woken yet. It meant that she hadn't even felt the kiss. But, on the bright side, it also meant that he could do it again. Naruto licked his lips. He swallowed once more before leaning in and once again placing his lips on her's. This time, he kept his lips there for more than a second. As a matter of fact, he kept his lips there for around 10 seconds. He pulled back and felt absolutely giddy._

_Kissing Hinata felt absolutely wonderful! It was a mystery as to why Naruto never tried it before. He was about to do it again when she stirred. Naruto felt absolute panic rising his chest. What if she felt something different about her lips! What if she saw him and connected the dots and never spoke to him again? He couldn't risk that._

_Naruto shot up and sprinted behind one of the trees. He heard her groan, also he peeked his head out for the side of the tree. Hinata groaned once again and looked around. Naruto ducked his head behind the tree when her head turned to his direction. He thanked the heavens when the bell rang. He heard her sigh softly before picking up her half eaten lunch and walking away._

_Naruto closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree. His hand clutched his heart. It was banging rapidly against his heart cage. Naruto grinned to himself._

_Today had been the best day of his life._

**_End Flashback_**

Naruto smiled fondly at the memories. He couldn't believe that it's been so long since then. He could still remember the day like it was yesterday…

Hinata groaned. Naruto scooted a few feet away from her and watched her carefully. Naruto has learned many things over the years. He figured out that Hinata only fainted when he invaded her personal space or when he was too loud and startled her. He was going to do his damn best to ensure it that he was as calm and as subtle as he could be around her. He would ask her out, he would!

He watched as she sat up and stretched her arms above her head and arched her back slightly. This brought Naruto's attention to her breasts. He studied them for a few seconds. They'd gotten quite large since the last time he saw them…

"Huh? N-Naruto! Y-you're h-h-here!" Hinata exclaimed when she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Hinata. I'm glad to see you're awake." He replied with a grin.

"O-oh, y-you a-are?" She questioned. She knew it was probably just because he was a good friend who didn't want to leave her alone, but she could still hope…

"Yeah! I wanted to talk to you!" He grinned at her. He was trying his damndest to keep his voice at a leveled tone. He didn't want to frighten her and cause her to faint once more.

"T-talk w-w-with m-m-me?" Hinata stuttered out. She couldn't believe her ears; Naruto wanted to speak with her, _with her_!

"Yeah! You know I wanted to catch up and find out how you've been. You are very important to me after all." Naruto explained to her with a sincere voice.

Hinata's blush deepened. She was surprised by her luck. She was glad she told her teammates to go on ahead without her. Had they still been here, this magical moment might not be happening. Naruto had called her important! Important! The young Hyuuga felt very faint. The world started to blur around her, but she held on. There was no way he was going to ruin this moment by fainting.

Again.

"O-oh." She nearly hit herself in the face for her reply.

Naruto felt his heart sink slightly at her response. But his endless determination was not going to allow him to give up!

It may have been pathetic, but Naruto had read multiple books during his training. Several of those books had been filled with information on how to win a girl's heart. He decided that he was going to test them out.

"Yeah, I really missed you during my training. I'm glad you grew your hair out, it really suits you." He complimented her.

Hinata gasped and ducked her head down. She twirled her hair around her finger. She had grown her hair out for him when he returned. Since her short hair never seemed to capture his attention, she thought that long hair would. She was happy to know that it was working.

"O-oh w-well th-thank y-y-you..." She gulped. _'Come on Hinata! Compliment him back!'_

Naruto's hopes were slowly sinking. His comments weren't having any real profound effects on her.

He opened his mouth but she beat him to it.

"You too!" She blurted without stuttering.

At his confused gaze, she decided to elaborate.

"Y-you l-l-look h-h-handsome w-w-with y-your h-h-hair gr-grown o-o-out." She complimented him weakly.

Naruto's heart stopped for a second. It started back up again at a thousand miles per hour. She called him handsome! Him, handsome! Was she flirting with him? Did she like him? Naruto could already faintly hear the wedding bells….

"Really? Thanks!" He exclaimed loudly. He saw her flinch very slightly; also he made sure to rein himself in.

"I mean, I wouldn't be as beautiful as you are now, but thanks!" He replied calmly.

"B-beautiful? Y-you th-th-think I-I'm b-beautiful?" Hinata was breathless. She really couldn't believe

this was happening.

"Yeah," Naruto scratched the back of his head and peered down at the grass nervously. "As a matter of fact, I know you're the most beautiful women in the village."

Hinata gasped quietly, she brought a hand up to her lips in shock. She was in complete shock. This was almost too good to be true! It was like a dream come true. An impossible dream…

Hinata's eyes narrowed as she recalled a certain memory.

"So yeah," Naruto continued, not noticing the change within the young woman. "I was wondering you would….if you would… go on a date with me!" Naruto blurted out the last part of his sentence.

He asked her! He finally asked her! Just like all those times he's dreamed of doing it! But now, this was real life, and he actually did it! Now, all that was left was for her to say yes and-

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" Hinata questioned him in a cold voice.

Naruto was stunned, his eyes shot back up to her, he watched as she stood, her hair has covering her face and her fists were clenched at her sides. Her body was shaking; it was obvious to figure out that she was pissed.

Naruto felt his heart break. Did she really find him s revolting? His heart clenched and he felt a little part of him die on the inside. He just couldn't grasp what was happening…

"Whaa…?" Naruto questioned the best he could. His body felt numb. He couldn't feel himself move his own mouth.

"You heard me!" Hinata snapped. Her eyes met him and he flinched. They were so cold, so unforgiving. Just what happened to his shy, sweet, little Hinata?

"Do you really think that I would go out with you?" That question was like a stab to his heart, his very being.

"W-well, I-I umm..." Naruto was like a deer caught in the headlights. He didn't know what to do.

"Well I won't! We already had this discussion once, and I forgave you, but I won't be fooled twice Kiba!" She spat out vehemently.

"I- Wait, Kiba?" Naruto was officially confused. Just what was going on?"

"Yes, I know that you're Kiba! I can't believe you would pull the same trick twice! I can't comprehend as to what made you think that you could convince me you were Naruto again!"

What the hell was she talking about?

"Well listen up! Naruto would never compliment me like that! You and I both know about how much he loves Sakura! There is no way that he would ever call me beautiful and as much as it wished it would happen, Naruto would never ask me out on a date!" Hinata almost yelled.

"B-but Hin-"

"No buts! Look Kiba, I know you have feelings for me,"

Kiba has feelings for her? That asshole is gonna get the beating of a lifetime!

"But it doesn't mean you can just pretend to be Naruto to get a kiss out of me!"

HE WHAT? That mutt is going to die!

"It may have worked the first time, but I will not allow it to happen again. I'm sorry Kiba, but I warned you of the consequences. I don't ever want to see you again." With that, Hinata turned and began marching away.

This snapped Naruto back into action. He wasn't going to leave things as they were; he had to find out what happened! He stood up as quick as lightning. He made his way towards her. Once he was close enough, he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Hinata, listen, I- oof!" The air escaped Naruto as Hinata used the gentle fist to strike him in the stomach.

He doubled over in pain and clutched his stomach. He could tell she had gotten stronger.

"Don't touch me!" She ordered before running off, darting from tree to tree.

Naruto wanted nothing more than to hop after her, but he couldn't even get air into his lungs. He huffed, hacked and wheezed. He forgot how much the gentle fist hurt.

He tried standing, only to fall back to the ground, clutching his middle. It was one of the worst pains he's ever experienced. He was proud and scared of her. He groaned as another wave of pain wracked his body. But he would stand up, and he would find her and he would convince her that he was really him!

Naruto closed his eyes. He called upon the power of the fox. Well, he sort of did.

'_Hey Fox! Heal me faster!_' Naruto demanded his inner prisoner.

The nine tailed fox inside of him growled. '**_No, I won't. Just because I live inside of you does not mean that I will take orders from a pathetic human such as yourself. Now leave me to rest. '_**

Naruto felt pure fury rise up inside of him_. 'Now you listen here you giant furry asshole! I was so close to dating the girl of my dreams! If you don't heal me up faster, I WILL FIND A WAY TO TEAR EACH ND EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR TAILS OFF!' _Naruto roared in his mind.

The Fox raised an eyebrow at that. The kid actually sounded threatening for once. When he meant the girl of his dreams, he probably meant that pale eyed vixen.

The Fox chuckled. '**_Okay then, have it your way. Just don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart…'_**

Naruto ignored the comment. He felt the pain wither away until it was completely gone. He stood to his feet and stretches his limbs. Now, which direction did she head in?

Hinata walked through the village in absolute distraught. It had been ridiculous for her to even raise her hopes. Naruto's heart belonged to Sakura; it was time for her to understand that.

But she really did wish that all those compliments he showered her with were true…

Oh well, she could always hope. Maybe when he returned, that would actually happen.

Hinata blushed at the thought.

She felt a little guilty for snapping at her teammate in disguise like that. It was his second time attempting to woo her by pretending to be her crush.

The first time he tried was when they were on a mission. Hinata had been sent on a solo mission to Sand to deal with some bandits. Kiba had been sent as her back up last minute, so he had to leave the village to follow after her. Since she hadn't been aware of him coming, he came up with the ingenious plan of pretending to be Naruto, and act like they had met up coincidentally.

Hinata had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker.

Although he was acting different from his usual self, to put in bluntly, he was acting kind of repulsive. But Hinata had ignored his non- Naruto flaws because she really wanted to believe. She wanted to truly believe that Naruto would shower her with all of his attention like that. So when he asked to kiss her, she was ready and willing, it was her dream come true after all!

His plan fell apart when he tried to take more than she was willing to give when he tried to shove his tongue into her mouth, she became nervous and tried pushing him away. But he just wouldn't let go. She pleaded with him, but he didn't stop, she was pushing her beyond her boundaries. So she was forced to smash a gentle fist into his stomach.

That's when Akamaru came bursting in on the scene. For the past 2 days of the mission, he had been trailing far behind the two on his master's orders. But he became lonely and came closer to see if he could finally spend time with his human partner. When he saw Hinata attacking him, he lost it and came running to his friend's defense.

So yeah, Kiba's plan fell apart pretty quickly after that.

But, Hinata found it in her heart to forgive him. He explained to her that he always had feelings for her, but she wouldn't even glance in anyone's direction if they weren't Naruto. He explained of how dejected he felt, and how he thought for a awhile, a very short while, he wanted to know what it felt like to be loved by her.

Since he had…."reasons" for doing what he did, and since he was her teammate, she decided to put the incident behind them. But she did warn him that if he ever tried something like that again, that would be the end of any type of relationship they would ever have. He agreed and thanked her for being so kind.

But it appeared that he was up to his old tricks again. Just then, Hinata heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey Hinata, where've ya been?" It was Kiba.

Hinata turned to face her teammates. Both Kiba and Shino were there. Both were in perfect condition.

Hinata frowned; she knew she hit the imposter hard enough so that he wouldn't have the ability to move for the next few hours. It was impossible for him to heal so fast. Maybe he was Akamaru.

A bark caught her attention. There was Akamaru; he was standing on his four legs panting.

So if Kiba was here, and so was Akamaru, then that means that the Naruto she attacked in the woods was-

"Hey Hinata, did ya hear that Naruto's back in the village? I heard that he completely blew off-"Kiba didn't get to finish his statement as Hinata ran past him and Shino in a rush.

Kiba scratched his head before looking at Shino. "Man, where is she off to in such a hurry?" He asked.

Shino ignored his team mate and continued on his way. "Come on. We must inform Kurenai sensei that Hinata had other plans."

Kiba shrugged before catching up to his usually quiet companion, Akamaru was trailing close behind.

Both Naruto and Hinata were racing through the trees, desperate to find the other so they could clear up any misunderstanding.

Hinata was ashamed of herself. She couldn't believe that she actually attacked Naruto, the real Naruto! She injured him after he called her beautiful and asked her out on a date! A date! She just hoped that Naruto would find it in his heart to forgive her. She whipped past the trees, trying to find the spot she left him in.

Naruto sprinted from branch to branch searching for Hinata. Why did Kiba transforming into him lead to them kissing? Although he was absolutely pissed at him for stealing one of Hinata's kisses, he was curious on how Kiba knew transforming into him would work. Was he trying to ruin Naruto's reputation? Did he just want to be him for a day? Did…. Did...

Did Hinata have a crush on him?

Naruto's heart did a backflip at the thought. If that was the case, then asking her out again should be a piece of cake! If that wasn't the case, well then Naruto would make it that way! He just had to….

Both Naruto and Hinata sped up with the same thought in mind;

_'I have to find him!' _

_'I have to find her!'_

Hinata was so determined that she didn't notice the orange blur in front of her. Thankfully, Naruto noticed her. He caught her as she crashed into him, and flowed more chakra to his feet to ensure that he stayed on the branch.

"Woah! Hinata, are you okay?" He questioned her in concern, while keeping his arms wrapped around her. Having her body pressed up against his was the most wonderful feeling in the world. He wanted everyday to be like this…

Hinata clutched his biceps as she steadied herself. _'They're so firm...'_

She reddened slightly at her thought before shaking her head. She had to clear her head.

"N-Naruto? H-how d-did y-you h-heal s-s-so quickly?" She questioned.

"Oh well, I've always been a fast healer, remember?" He grinned down at her.

"O-oh y-yeah." A realization suddenly hit her; she still had to apologize to him.

"N-Naruto!" She exclaimed loudly.

Her voice knocked Naruto from his thoughts on how warm, and soft she felt.

"Yes?" He responded. He really hoped she didn't ask him to let her go. He didn't know if he could…

"I am so sorry for h-hitting y-you like th-that! I should've u-used the b-byakugan, b-but I was just so s-sure that y-you were K-Kiba an-" Hinata stopped apologizing when Naruto placed a finger over her lips.

"It's okay, it was a misunderstanding. I forgive you." He reassured her.

Hinata smiled up at him. He was just so kind and sweet and-

"But, there is something you can do for me." He moved his finger from her lips and stroked her cheek.

"W-what is it?"

He grinned. "You can go on a date with me."

Hinata smiled back at him. "S-sure." Today hadn't been such a bad day after all.

It was late at night. Naruto was perched on a branch. It had the absolute best view. The moon was up, which made tonight even more wonderful.

After Hinata had agreed to go on a date with him, she found that she had to rush home. To Naruto's excitement and absolute delight, she had given him a quick peck on the cheek before running off.

He stood in that tree for around an hour, basking in the feeling of her putting his lips on his skin while she was still conscience. It was hours since then and Naruto still couldn't believe it!

But right now, he was busy. He prepared his camera as Hinata stepped inside of her room. Luckily, from where Naruto was seated, he could watch everything she did in that room and not be caught.

He was hidden enough in the shadows so she couldn't see her. This was also the least observed place in the whole compound. Guards usually don't check around here, they think that's impossible for someone to be able to sneak this far into the compound when they have their all seeing eyes.

Naruto had never loved arrogance more than he did in that moment.

He watched in anticipation as Hinata stepped into her room from the shower. She had been in there for her usual time, around 30 minutes. She was in a wonderful mood. She was smiling and her cheeks were flushed with happiness.

Naruto liked to think it was because of their upcoming date tomorrow.

She dropped the towel to the ground and Naruto's breath caught in his throat.

She was stunning!

The moonlight lit up her bedroom, illuminating her figure. Her pale skin was glowing; Naruto thought he was peering at an actual moon goddess!

Her legs were miles long, they were shapely and toned. They would look wonderful wrapped around his waist. He traveled up her legs to her firm thighs and her wide hips. They added to her beauty. There was a very light patch of blue hair; he knew she was going to shave it off soon. He longed to gaze upon and taste the sweet flesh that lay underneath the hood.

Her stomach was firm and flat. He could tell that she as a hard worker. Not an inch of extra fat could be found on her wonderful body.

Her breasts were absolutely magnificent. They were large, and looked extremely tender. They were like two big pillows Naruto felt he could just bury his head into. Her nipples were tiny and a very light pink color, they were surrounded by areolas which were a slightly darker color of pink.

All in all, Hinata was a gorgeous woman.

And she was his woman. His.

He carefully snapped a picture of her in all her naked glory. He would be sure to add it to his collection. He panted slightly; it was becoming far too hot out here from him. He could feel himself hardening in his pants. She always had this effect on him.

He snapped multiple pictures of her while she dressed herself for the night. She put on a matching white bra and panties set. Naruto was glad she never wore any fancy lingerie. That would mean she had a special someone to show off to.

Someone that wasn't him.

He gnawed on his bottom lip as she slipped on a nightgown, it was also white.

It was as if she knew he was there, and she was calling out for him to come join her.

She slipped under the covers before dozing off. Naruto smiled fondly at her. It was time for him to return home, so he could hurry up and add these pictures to his shrine. He also had a demanding erection to get rid off. Maybe one day she could help him with that problem….

Naruto beamed to himself, he couldn't wait for tomorrow! It was finally time to make his dreams a reality.

**A/N: Well, there you have it! The 4th chapter of my tale. I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please leave a review! Also, please check out my other stories. Have a nice day! Sayonara**


End file.
